A quien besaras para navidad?
by myvmaru
Summary: Un oneshot bastante largo xD. Especial navideño LAVEN 4EVER ENJOY!


**¿A quien besaras para Navidad?**

Navidad. Para el esa palabra solo era eso, una simple palabra. Historias tontas que inventaban los humanos para tener una razón para celebrar y para que el mercado se saturara. Eso es lo que el piensa de la Navidad. Aun siendo un exorcista no creía en esas cosas. No era que no creyera en Dios, pero como historiador sabia que eso de los tres magos nunca paso. Los registros de su maestro así se lo enseñaron. Así es Lavi no le veía nada en particular a la navidad.

Pero en la orden oscura, estas fechas se volvían un caos. Que los regalos, que la comida, que la bebida, que la fiesta de noche buena, que el aseo, que lograr sacar a kanda de su habitación para que compartiera con ellos aunque no dijera nada de nada y solo hiciera "tsk" todo el tiempo, que komui haciendo komurines de bolsillo para regalar, que reever gritándole, que lenale chillando porque no sabia que ropa ponerse, que explosiones, que el panda llenándolo de trabajos para no tener tareas para ese día, que arrancar de kanda para que no lo matara por decirle Yuu de forma melosa… esperen :/ eso pasa siempre.

- Mmm.. al parecer todo será como siempre.. – susurraba para el mismo el pelirrojo el cual miraba a todos corriendo de aquí para allá, ordenando y limpiando la orden de pies a cabeza. Solo faltaban 3 días para este evento. – que aburrido.. – poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, tocando su nuca, con cara indiferente, de camino al comedor.

Al llegar, pudo divisar una gran torre de comida y un siempre alegre timcampy volando en círculos. Sonrió tiernamente, sabia a quien encontraría detrás de esa cortina de comida. Pidió su plato a jerry y se dirigió a el zafarrancho de comida, sentándose frente a el corriendo unos platos.

- Buenos días Moyashi chan ^^ -

- Mm.. – sonrojándose un poco, pero muy contento. Trago el pedazo de pollo que comía. Ejem es decir, devoraba. – Bufhgnos dhsgiajs –

- Jejeje traga primero! xD –

- Cof cof.. – haciéndole un gesto para que lo espere, se golpea el pecho, carraspea y traga – lo siento! ^^ Buenos días Lavi – mirándolo tiernamente.

- Y eso que lenale no esta desayunando contigo? –

- Mm.. esta preparando sus regalos para navidad.. –

- A si? –

- Sep ^^ ne lavi, ya tienes listos tus regalos? –

- Mmm… - mirando a allen que lo mira impaciente por saber su respuesta – pues nop…-

- No?? Pero si faltan solo 3 días? –

- Lo se.. pero yo no tengo dinero allen… -

- Ams – allen sigue comiendo

- Y tu? – no sabia porque estaba preguntando – compraste algo? –

- Etto le hice unas tarjetas a todos ^^ -

- Ahhh… eres bastante tierno moyashi chan ^^ - allen se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

- Buenos diaaas!! ^^ - sentándose junto a ellos una alegre lenale

- Buenos días – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Oye allen estas bien? Estas colorado? – pregunto la china

- Aah?? Yo .. etto.. si si, muy bien ñ////n –se pone a comer como condenado.

- Ya ordenaste tus regalos lenale? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- A sip ^^ esta todo listo! Saben averigüe algo! –

- El que? – pregunto el albino

- Mi hermano me dijo que si dabas un beso a alguien a las 12 en punto en noche buena, esa persona seria tu verdadero amor por siempre, no les parece genial!! – maravillada

- Enserio eso es posible? – pregunto un sonrojado y con ojos brillosos, allen

- Supongo que si!! ^^ deberíamos intentarlo a ver si resulta! –

- De verdad creen que eso es posible? Ñ.n – pregunto lavi mirándolos con una gotita en la sien.

- Por supuesto!! Además mientras creas en algo eso se hará realidad!! – decía una china con llamas en los ojos.

- Je jee.. ñ.n – con risa nerviosa – si tu lo dices…-

- Nee allen kun? –

- Dime lenale – mirándola

- A quien besarías ¿? – mirándolo curiosa

- Ehh?? Bueno yo.. – mirando el suelo sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos. – bueno.. etto… -

- Mmm.. bien mientras allen se decide, a quien besarías tu lavi? –

- Eh? Yo? – indicándose con el dedo

- Si tu, baka! Te gusta alguien lavi? –

- Bueno… - acariciando su mentón, como pensando. Allen esperaba esa respuesta atento. – creo que besaría a… -

- LAVIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! –

Todos paran su comida y miran al viejo panda en la puerta, maquillado como una mujer que mira furioso a su discípulo.

- oh.. ohh.. – se iba levantando lavi de la mesa – creo que los veré luego ñ.n es hora de mis ejercicios matutinos… NOS VEMOS! – sale corriendo

- VUELVE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO APRENDIZ DE PACOTILLAA!!! TE MATAAAREEE!!! –persiguiéndolo por toda la orden.

- Jejejee lavi no tiene remedio ^^ -

- Lenale… -

- Dime –

- Ahí algo que quiero decirte.. – avergonzado. – prometes que si te lo digo, no se lo dirás a nadie? –

- Claro! Que es? –

Allen le susurra algo en el oído a lenale la cual se sonroja.

- ohh!!! ALLEN DE VERDAAAD!!?? – se para rápidamente y lo mira. Llamando la atención de todo el lugar.

- Shh.. Lenale!! -

- Ohh.. gomen gomen. Demo la persona a la que quieres besar, es.. –

- u/////////////ù –

Después de pasar medio día corriendo, lavi perdió a su maestro.

- Uff.. eso estuvo cerca – caminando calmado – aunque fue divertido jeje ^^ -

- _"Mi hermano me dijo que si dabas un beso a alguien a las 12 en punto en noche buena, esa persona seria tu verdadero amor por siempre" _–

Recordó las palabras de la china.

_-" a quien besaría si eso fuera real?. Mmm eso no tengo ni que pensarlo"-_ metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras pensaba. – _" mmmm… quizás podría decírselo, eso seria buena idea… hay veces que no lo soporto, pero…"-_

_-"ERES ASQUEROSO LAVI, SOMOS CHICOS, NO ME HABLAS MAS!"-_

Se imagino esas palabras salidas de una dulce boquita, que el se moría por besar. Frunció el ceño algo desesperanzado.

- Un conejo serio! Que raro! –

- Yuu - mirando al pelinegro – oyee… ñ.n – siendo apuntado por la afilada mugen.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así!!!! ¬¬ Baka usagi! –

- Pero Yuu.. AUCH!!!!!!!! – gritando ya que kanda le corto un pedazo de cuello. – NO HAGAS ESO!!!! – quejándose

- Te lo advertí, a la otra no me freno! – iba a seguir caminando, el conejo comienza a perseguirlo.

- oye Yuu!! – kanda mirada asesina - .. ehh.. ñ.n –

- que quieres? usagi! –

- te gusta la navidad? –

- No! –

- Y crees en las supersticiones y relatos sobre la fecha? –

- No! –

- Porque? –

- ¬¬ Soy japonés invecil ¡! En Japón no todas las familias celebran navidad y en la mía nunca se celebro! Además odio las fiestas! –

- Ahh si eso se nota xD –

- Eso es todo? DEJA DE JODER!! – irritadísimo.

- Mmm… lenale dijo algo sobre que si besas a la persona que te gusta a las 12 de la noche buena, será tu verdadero amor por siempre –

- Y a mi que? – sigue caminando.

- No te gusta nadie Yuu? –

Kanda no dijo nada, de echo hay algo extraño en el, aparte de que no lo apunto con su mugen por decirle Yuu, kanda estaba. SONRROJADO?

- Yuu… de verdad ¿? Será que.. ¿? – sorprendido.

- CALLATEE BAKA Y DEJAME TRANQUILO!! – camina enfadado, sonrojado y rápido hacia el comedor

- Oye Yuu!! Espera!!! – corre detrás de el, poniéndose a su lado. – de verdad te gusta alguien?? Quien?? Dime dime!!! –

- NO TE LO DIRE INVECIL! –

- Vamos Yuuu!!!!! – mirándolo con cara de cachorro. – quiero saber!!!-

- ME VALE UN HUEVO!! –

- Yuuu!!! Dime –

- UROSAAAI! –

Y asi paso toda la tarde molestando a yuu.. ejem.. kanda para que le dijera quien le gustaba, quien seria capaz de mover el corazón de ese samurai frió y condenadamente malhumorado. Tenia que descubrirlo, mas que una simple duda, era una necesidad!! Y por supuesto haría un altar completo a esa persona que derrite esa alma congelada y le dedicaría un tomo completo en sus registros, cuando los escribiera.

Así que el día termino, yuu kanda entro a su alcoba deseando dormir y librarse de ese dolor de cabeza que era el conejo. Pero para su mala suerte, lavi seguía fuera de su puerta, repitiendo dime dime dime dime como un loro y no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche, Si lavi tendría una mala noche, pero estaría mucho mejor repitiéndole eso a yuu, sabia que pronto lo sacaría de quicio y terminaría contándole, al fin y al cabo ya llevaba años conviviendo con tal sujeto. Además volver a su cuarto no seria buena idea esa noche, ya que un panda enfadado y travestido gracias a el, lo esperaba para la venganza.

Al otro día en la mañana.

- Dime dime zzzz.. yuu dime.. quiero saber.. zzz –

Repetía entre sueños un congelado y torcido conejo, apoyado en la puerta dura de yuu kanda y sentado en ese piso duro de la orden oscura. La puerta de repente se abrió de sopetón y lavi callo en seco al suelo, levantando su mirada encontrándose primero con unas ojeras enormes y luego con unos ojos que decían "después de hoy no sigues vivo invecil!"

- jeje yuu.. buenos días ñ.n –

- despídete de tu vida conejo!!! – con miles de venas por toda su cara. Desenfundando a mugen y así, comenzó un tranquilo dia en la orden.

Mientras lavi corría por su vida, sin dejar de repetir "dime" y kanda persiguiéndolo echando humos por todas partes, allen y lenale comían tranquilamente, en realidad solo lenale comía tranquilamente porque allen devoraba, como de costumbre.

- Allen kun, piensas decírselo? –

- Mmm.. – comiéndose unos fideos - … no lo se, tengo miedo a que me rechace… -

- Pero quizás sienta lo mismo no? –

- No lo creó –

- Pero es una opción y no puedes perder las esperanzas allen! –

- Lo crees?? –

- Por supuesto, en el amor la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, es como la batalla de la que somos protagonistas, tu no te has dado por vencido con lo del conde del milenio, porque hacerlo en el amor, en las dos ahí riesgos de sufrir pero aun así, ahí que seguir adelante!! – los ojos de la china se incendiaron.

Allen quedo boquiabierto y una gotita se resbalo por su cien, dedicándole a su amiga una sonrosa media curvada. Si que se había puesto seria, no?

- ESPERAAA YUU SOLO QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAAAS! AHHH –

Los exorcistas que comían felices y tranquilos, tomaron sus bandejas y se retiraron, era el típico show de kanda y lavi, así que no querían verse entrometidos, ni menos casi sin bolas por la espada del samurai, que tendía a chocar y cortar todo lo que se le cruzara.

- NO ME LLAMES ASI, JODIDO CONEJO, TE MATARE Y TE COMERE DE CENA!!! –

- AHHHHH YUUU!!!! –

Allen y lenale miraron la escena pero no le prestaron mucha importancia, esto siempre pasaba.

**3 de la tarde, hora del almuerzo.**

- nee yuu –

- cállate!! Ù.u –

- me lo dirás verdad? –

- NO! –

- Porque no? –

- Porque no es asunto tuyo!! –

- Vamos, somos amigos.. deberías contármelo!! –

- Quien mierda dijo que soy amigo tuyo??! –

Si.. lavi aun seguía a kanda por los pasillos, el cual se había cansado de perseguirlo toda la mañana, ese conejo podía ser un inútil para todo, pero corría muy rápido. Aunque si tomamos en cuenta que desde que se conocen ejercitan probablemente todos los días, cuando ninguno de ellos tienen misión, es bastante comprensible que sea un atleta ya.

- vamos yuu.. no te puedes guardar esas cosas!! –

- si puedo, lo he hecho desde que el llego. –

- EL???? O.O!! –

- MIERDA!! –

Si yuu kanda había metido la pata.

- te gusta un chico, yuu?? – pregunto un sorprendido pelirrojo

- UROSAI! – enfadado caminando mas rápido y con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Wuuauu, quien lo habría pensado, ahora si que quiero saberlo!!! – entusiasmado.

- No te lo diré!! Además tu no me has dicho quien te gusta a ti! –

- Ahh bueno eso es muy cierto, pero tu no lo has preguntado –

- Como si me interesara!!! –

- Entonces porque quieres que te lo diga.. –

- ME TIENES ARTO!!! –

- Tengo una idea tu dime y yo te digo y así todos contentos ne? ^^ -

- Mm.. de acuerdo! Pero te advierto algo conejo!! – lo toma de la camisa y lo jala hasta el, mirándolo asesinamente – si le dices algo a alguien ahora si que me acrimino contigo, quedo claro?-

- Como el agua ñ.n –

- Bien. Tu primero ¬¬ -

- No, tu! –

- Tu! –

- Tu Yuu –

- ARGHH!! DILO YA! –

- Mejor los dos al mismo tiempo –

- De acuerdo –

- Bien.. 1… 2… 3! –

- ALLEN! –

- MOYASHI! –

- O______________________o –

Y ahí estaban mirándose ambos con ojos de platos, sorprendidos.

- Acabas de decir que.. – la ceja de kanda se movía de arriba hacia abajo

- .. te gusta… - el pelirrojo no se la podía creer.

- Maldición! – kanda se cruza de brazos.

- Wuaau no me esperaba esto… -

- Ni yo… -

Ambos se quedaron pensando unos segundos.

- que pena por ti conejo! –

- eh?? Porque lo dices? – mirándolo.

- Porque de seguro al moyashi no le gustan los hiper ventilados como tu!-

- Queee??.. que me dices de ti, dudo que le gusten los asesinos malhumorados, además tu siempre lo estas molestando!! – enfadándose

- Y eso que?!! De seguro le gusta mas que un invecil que se pasa todo el día saltando por ahí!! - mirándolo con furia

- Por lo menos soy mas hombre que tu AFEMINADO! –

- CLARO QUE NO! YO SOY MAS SEXY QUE TU! –

- QUE??? SEXY TU!! TU ERES SOLO UN ANTISOCIAL –

- CONEJO DE MIERDA! –

- RESENTIDO! –

- INFANTIL! –

- DESQUISIADO! –

- TUERTO! –

- SAMURAI DE 5TA! –

- NERD! –

- CABALLO! –

Y así, estuvieron mucho tiempo repartiendo insultos. Hasta que…

- VAMOS A COMPROBARLO!! Te apuesto que lo beso para noche buena! – decía un enfadado kanda

- eso lo veremos, yo lo besare primero!! –

- entonces el que lo bese primero se queda con el! –

- BIEN!! –

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado planeando una forma de acercarse a allen y ganar su corazón.

**Mismo día a las 6 de la tarde.**

Allen iba cargando una montaña de papeles que le pidió komui.

- Moyashi chan! Quieres ayuda..?? – acercándose a el.

- Hai! Gracias lavi ^^ -

- No hay de que! ^^ - tomando unos cuantos papeles.

Llegando a la oficina de komui esta kanda en la puerta.

- eh! Moyashi –

- Mi nombre es allen! Que quieres bakanda? –

- Toma! – le dio una caja de chocolates – me los dieron unas colegialas cuando fui al pueblo, no me gustan, cómelos! –

- Oh?.. gracias kanda ^^ - sonriéndole con una hermosa carita. El pelirrojo estaba de muerte, mientras el samurai lo miraba con aires de grandeza.

- No los comas allen! De seguro están envenenados ¬¬ -

- QUE?? TU CONEJO!!! – con la mano en mugen

- O.o – el peliblanco no entendía nada.

**8 de la tarde, mismo día.**

- y dame también un cerdo asado, entero por favor ^^ -

- a la orden mi barrilito sin fondo (1) preferido! – dijo muy contento y meloso un cocinero de sexualidad imprecisa

- gracias ^^ - cuando sus bandejas de quilos de comida estaban listas.

- Eso se ve pesado! – dijo kanda llegando de la nada. – te ayudare! –

- Oh?.. muchas gracias kanda ^^ - contento.

El comedor estaba lleno a esa hora.

-mm.. Donde podríamos sentarnos ¿? –

- NEE ALLEN POR AQUÍ!!! – gritaba un exasperado lavi, en una mesa con lenale y dos buscadores.

Kanda y allen caminaron hacia mesa, mientras los dos competidores no se sacaban sus miradas asesinas de encima.

Allen se sentó junto a lavi y kanda rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

- Kanda aquí solo ahí cupo para el moyashi! Así que vete a comer solo! –

- NO QUIERO! Además no hay mas mesas. –

El rayo que salía de sus miradas se cruzaba ante allen.

- o.O –

- Que les pasa, kanda, lavi? –

- Nada! Solo que kanda no debería estar aquí! –

- Tu no deberías estarlo conejo!, tu deberías ser la cena! –

- Y tu deberías estar meditando solo en tu cuarto!! –

- GRRRRRRRRRRRR – gruñéndose.

Todos los presentes, solo pudieron tener gotas en sus cien.

**10 de la noche, mismo día.**

Allen caminaba a su cuarto, cuando ve a lavi salir de el.

- lavi? – sonrojándose un poco –que hacias.. en mi cuarto? –

- solo limpiaba un poco – con un delantal de mama (XD) – y te cambie las sabanas para que duermas muy cómodo. –

- eh?? :s gracias.. creo –

- Moyashi! – kanda se les acercaba –toma- dándole 3 casatas de helado – te traje aperitivos –

- Oh? Gracias kanda :s creo.. –

- Que quieres hacerlo engordar!!! O lo quieres envenenar!?? ¬¬ -

- Y tu?! Quien te dio permiso para entrar a su cuarto!! –

- Oigan ñ//n – decía allen pero sin ser escuchado.

- Yo me lo di solo! Tienes algún problema! –

- CLARO QUE SI!.. eres un maleducado!! –

- Claro que no!! A moyashi no le molesta! –

- Como sabes eso si no le preguntas BAKA!? –

- Chicos :ss –

- Porque lo conozco mejor que tu!! –

- Eso no te permite, registrar sus cosas ¡! PERVERTIDO! –

- Tu lo quieres resfriar dándole helado tan tarde!!! AFEMINADO! –

- VUELVE A REPETIR ESO Y TE MATO! –

- AFEMINADO!! TRAVESTIDO!! –

Siguen peleándose, allen solo los escucha y al mirarlos pelear, se deprime un poco.

**DIA 24 DE DICIEMBRE. 9:30 de la mañana**

Toda la orden esta revolucionada, esta noche es la noche buena y se tienen que arreglar los últimos detalles. Allen camina por la orden, pensando en varias cosas.

_-" será que se gustan?.. han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente… no me gusta que estén cerca.."_ –frunce el ceño.

- allen, buenos días ^^ -

- oh?.. lavi.. buenos días –

- amaneciste bien ¿ ^^ -

- hai, oh? Que te paso en la frente? – lavi tenia un moreton.

- ah! Eso ñ.n el estupido de yuu me lo hizo ayer, después d dejarte en tu cuarto –

- mmm.. han actuado muy extraño últimamente.. –

- lo crees? Ñ.n –

- si.. – Deprimiéndose – me da envidia… - mirando el suelo.

El bookman jr. Se quedo mirándolo.

_-"envidia?, será que a allen"_ – se deprime un poco, sus cabellos rojizos no dejan ver sus ojos, se acerca al peliblanco y acaricia su cabeza, allen se sonroja- .. Tranquilo… yuu y yo no tenemos nada. –

- oh?.. lavi? – se sorprende – _" se dio cuenta de que??.. no puede ser"_ – pensando.

Todo queda en silencio unos minutos.

- LAVI! –

Ambos miran hacia la voz.

- panda? Que pasa? – dice lavi

- te he estado buscando!, donde te habías metido baka! –

- ahh, solo charlaba con allen, que pasa? –

- komui quiere que vallamos por unas cosas al pueblo!, asi que acompáñame! – caminando

- bien, nos vemos allen –

- h.. hai.. – aun sonrojado. Lavi le sonríe, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y sigue a bookman, el ojiplateado lo queda mirando.

- y a ti que te pasa? – le pregunta su maestro

- nada especial panda.. – con una voz triste

- a mi no me engañas, a pesar de que te dije que un bookman no debe tener corazón ni involucrarse con nadie, no me hiciste caso, idiota! –

- no se de que hablas.. –

- si sabes!... – interrumpiéndolo, lavi lo mira impresionado. – se que tus problemas giran en torno a walker –

- oh?.. – mas sorprendido.

- Apresúrate y registra lavi! Te doy permiso para que solo por esta ocasión, sea tu corazón el que escriba! –

- Pan.. da- mas sorprendido.

- Ahora apúrate, que se nos hará tarde –

Lavi no podía creerlo, pero sonrió tiernamente. Al fin y al cabo el sabia, que bookman en el fondo lo apreciaba.

**10 DE LA NOCHE 24 DE DICIEMBRE.**

Todos cenaban en la orden oscura, reían y charlaban, los mayores bebían, jerry bailaba, lenale conversaba con su hermano, el cual la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo después de que lo despertaron con un cariñoso "lenale se va a casar" y ahora lloraba aferrado a su hermana. Allen devoraba su comida. Kanda se acercaba al comedor a cenar.

- Yuu … -

- Que? – sin dejar de caminar.

- Ganaste. – esa palabra hace que frene sus pasos y mire sorprendido al pelirrojo

- De que hablas? –

- Me rindo yuu –

- Que? –

- Creo que si moyashi decide estar contigo… no puedo hacer nada. – Kanda lo queda mirando impresionado.

- Eres un cobarde! –

- Lo crees? Ñ.n .. yo creo que, solo estoy enamorado y quiero que sea feliz. Es todo. Y si su felicidad no esta a mi lado, no puedo obligarlo –

- Aparte de cobarde eres asquerosamente meloso! – frunciendo el ceño –has lo que quieras, me facilitas las cosas – y se retiro.

Lavi se quedo parado, camino hacia la puerta y vio a su moyashi comiendo y riendo junto a lenale y los demás. Agacho su cabeza y se retiro.

**11:50 del 24 de diciembre.**

- Bien atención a todos!!! – komui levanta una copa, golpeándola, llamando la atención de todos. – comenzaremos con la cuenta regresiva!! Para los que quieran besarse, busquen rápidamente a sus parejas, menos a mi lenale! Porque ella es una muchacha virginal y pura!! Así que aléjense de.. – lenale lo golpea sonrojada con una de sus botas, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Allen busca por todos lados a cierta persona y no lo encuentra.

-a quien buscas moyashi? –

- eh??.. bueno yo.. –

- ne, donde esta lavi? – pregunto la china sentándose con ellos.

- Quien sabe! – dijo kanda secamente, el moyashi sonrojo y bajo su cabeza deprimido.

- Debemos encontrarlo, solo faltan 10 minutos para las 12 –

- Moyashi! –

- Que? –

- Ve por el! –

- Eh? Porque yo?! – sonrojado

- Porque eres tu el que quiere besarlo no?! Estupido! –

Allen se sonroja por ese comentario.

- el tiene razón allen – el peliblanco mira a la china - … ve por el y bésalo! ^^-

- pero.. yoo.. kanda y el –

- YO QUE? – dijo kanda sorprendiéndose.

- Pensé que… como estaban pasando… tiempo juntos –juega con sus dedos – ustedes dos, estaban… -

- MOYASHI ERES ASQUEROSO!!! – dándole arcadas

- Pensabas que kanda y lavi eran ¿? –pregunto la china.

- Hai.. – rojito, en ese momento kanda se desmaya.

- Jejej eso es imposible allen –

- Porque lo dices? –

- Ehh bueno… ñ///n … - lenale le susurra algo en el oído a allen.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!! – sin poder creérsela.

- Así que deja de preocuparte y ve a buscarlo, ya solo quedan 5 minutos, corre!! –

Allen se la pensó un poco y se paro de su asiento, y corrió, la vista de algunos se clavo en el muchacho.

- GRACIAS LENALE! GRACIAS KANDA! ^^ - les gritaba su amigo saliendo de la cocina.

- ^^ -

- Donde fue walker san? – pregunto un buscador.

- A declararse ^^ - echándole viento al desmayado kanda.

- MI QUERIDA LENALE!! NO TOQUES A ESE PERVERTIDOO QUE SE HACE EL DORMIDO PARA LLAMAR TU ATENCION!! –

- QUEEE??? – kanda se paro de un sopetón.

Allen corre por toda la orden buscando a lavi.

- _"donde estas?.. lavi.."_ – miro su reloj de muñeca ya solo quedaban 3 minutos.

- Walker! –

- Eh?.. Bookman san!! Sabe donde esta lavi?? –

- En la biblioteca, porque? A donde vas con tanta prisa?-

- No puedo decírselo! Gracias por el dato! –y sale corriendo. – feliz navidad bookman san!! –le grita mientras sigue corriendo.

- Mmm.. par de tontos! – sigue caminando al comedor.

Mientras tanto lavi, tenia un libro abierto frente a el, pero no lo leía realmente. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, solo en una persona.

_-" es lo mejor lavi!.. Tu no le gustas! Eso quedo perfectamente claro! Baka baka baka!"_ –

**10!!!**

Se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva desde el comedor.

**9!!!**

_-"espero seas feliz allen"_ – sonrió levemente lavi, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

**8!!!**

Se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose, en realidad parecía mas una estampida!

**7!!!!**

Lavi miro a la puerta y se sorprendió, abriendo así su único ojo esmeralda visible.

**6!!!**

- Mo.. – sorprendido

**5!!!**

- uff uff.. uff.. BAKA! – le grito un cansado allen.

**4!!!**

El peliblanco corre entremedio de los libros, en dirección al bookman jr.

**3!!!**

Lavi se pone de pie torpemente y aun sorprendido.

**2!!!!**

Allen esta frente a lavi..

- Feliz Navidad – se cuelga de su cuello – Lavi..-

**1!!!!!!!!!!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!!!**

Entre los gritos de histeria, las tompretas, los abrazos y los besos de algunos y lloriqueos de otros.

Bookman jr, mas conocido como lavi y el destructor del tiempo, mas bien allen walker, se besaron entre los libros de la biblioteca.

Después de besarse, el pelirrojo aun esta en shock, mientras allen lo mira sonrojado. Se descuelga de su cuello.

- ahora.. – agachando su blanca cabeza sonrojado y con una leve sonrisa tierna - … estas obligado a estar conmigo, lavi.. –

- pero.. allen.. a ti .. –

- je! Que tonto no? – volteándose y poniendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda - … yo pensé que a ti te gustaba kanda –

- Eh??? – sorprendido

- Somos un par de tontos ^//^ no lo crees lavi? – volteándose a mirarlo sonrojado y contento

- Je, así parece ser.. – rascando su cabeza

- ^///^ -

- Allen.. – se acerca a el y lo abraza – te gustaría ser mi moyashi? –

- Mj, si… - abrazándolo también. – si quiero lavi –

Ambos se quedaron abrazados unos minutos y luego caminaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, donde se escuchaban gritos y lloriqueos de parte de una persona.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI PURA LENALE!! ALEJATE DE ESE DEMONIO AMBIGUO DE CABELLO LARGOO!! TOOOOOOOT –

Al ver la escena lavi y allen se sorprendieron, kanda y lenale, se estaban.. BESANDO?!

- oh? Ahí están!! ^^ - levantando una mano, separándose de kanda

- Lenale?? Porque tu?? – dice el menor

- Yo que? ^^ -

- Yuu, acaso! –

- Te mentí baka usagi! No me gusta el moyashi! –

- Ehhhh?? – allen se sorprende, no sabia esa parte de la historia.

- Jejeje, yo le dije a kanda que te dijera eso lavi ^^ -

- Que??? Entonces ustedes!!?? – sorprendido

- Hai, estamos saliendo hace ya un tiempo. Pero no le dijimos a nadie por mi hermano ^^ -

- Pero.. en que momento se pusieron de acuerdo!! Yo estuve toda la noche fuera de la habitación de yuu, el día que le pregunte quien le gustaba!! –

- Jeje lo se lose, pero con mis botas oscuras se me hace muy fácil entrar por la ventana, baka ^^ -

- O.o -

- NOOOOOOOOOO MI LENALE SE ESCABULLE A LA PIEZA DE UN HOMBRE COMO UNA LADRONAAA!!! TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA, LAVA CEREBROS, DESVIRGINIZADOR DE MUCHACHAS!! –

- HERMANO! –

- Que.. me dijiste?? – con una mano en mugen y con una vena en su cien.

- Jejeje, esto si que es raro ñ.n –

- Asi es.. – dice el pequeño

- Pero al parecer nuestra pequeño plan si sirvió ^^ - mirando las manos de estos dos últimos, ya que estaban entrelazadas.

- Jejeje, sii.. – lavi rasca su cabeza con un tenue sonrojo

- Gracias lenale ^^ - le dice un sonrojadísimo allen

- No fue nada! ^^ cierto kanda? –

- Fue una molestia! – seco como siempre

Todos sonreían y siguieron festejando, y komui, sigue llorando por que su hermana no es tan santa como el creía. Sin duda fue una muy linda fiesta.

Si bookman jr, no creía en la navidad, ni en las supersticiones absurdas de estas fechas. Pero ahora si había algo en lo que creía ciegamente.

- Lavi… - frente a la puerta de su alcoba

- Dime allen –

- No quieres… pasar? –mirándolo sonrojado y dulcemente.

- Mj, me encantaría – con un tenue carmesí.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente y entraron a la habitación de allen.

… Ahora creía, que si podían nacer grandes y eternos amores en estas fiestas.

**Holaa! ^^ que les parecio?? quedo bien o mejor me suicido o me corto los dedos para no seguir escribiendo? :ooo ahi me dicen que opcion tomar! xB, tambien me pueden tirar unpan de pascua si quieren xD. Y PERDONENME MIS LAVEN FANATICAS QUE QUERIAN LEMON!! pero me parecio que no deberia incluirlo en este trabajo, aunque ahora estoy escribiendo uno por el cumpleaños de allen y quizas le ponga su toque acido ;D. **

**Aclaracion (1): Barril sin fondo aqui en chile significa alguien que come mucho mucho y no se aburre de comer xD. es decir, MOYASHI xD.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEW ! de verdad se agradecen demasiado!! **

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS! ESPERO LA PASEN BIEN CON SUS ITOSHI HITO ^^.**

**Me voy ya, porque tengo que hacer regalos xB, siempre a ultima hora todo! xD.**

**Besoootes a todas. Nos vemos Chaitos**


End file.
